Forum:"Ohne Absicht" (Guttenberg) oder mit Absicht?
Bisher steht fest: 1. Zu Guttenberg hat zwar mit voller Absicht Texte übernommen und eingepasst. 2. Die Hinweise auf die Urheber der Texte hat er aber bei zahlreichen Texten nicht vorgenommen. Lt. Guttenberg ist das Fehlen der Kennzeichnungen "ohne Absicht" entstanden, er hätte die "Übersicht verloren". Experten sind der gegenteiligen Meinung, sie gehen davon aus, dass Absicht vorlag. Dafür würden die Ausmaße insgesamt sprechen, sowie viele einzelne Details: Bereinigung der übernommenen Texte von Zitierungen, Verwendung von Texten des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes, Umfang einzelner fremder Texte, etc. Außerdem muss man noch eines berücksichtigen: Wenn man nach einer Unterbrechung an einer Arbeit weiterzuschreiben möchte, stellt man schnell fest, dass einem inzwischen die Übersicht abhanden gekommen ist. Wer dann einfach so weitermacht, der legt es förmlich darauf an. Denn wer die Übersicht verliert, muss sie sich verschaffen, wie jeder ander auch. Ausserdem zeigt die Erfahrung eines: wer einen umfangreichen Text schreiben möchte und die Übersicht verliert, der verliert die Übersicht nicht nur punktuell und das ausgerechnet auch noch bei den Zitaten. Dass der Text gut durchgearbeitet ist und bei den Zitaten der Überblick fehlen soll, ist merkwürdig. Aber selbst wenn es jemanden auf der Welt gäbe, der nicht bemerkt, dass er den Überblick verloren hat und seinen gesamten Text ohne Absicht ungekennzeichnet aus fremden Texten zusammensetzt - was sollte man solch einer Person dann tun? Sagen, ok, das war ohne Absicht und somit gibt es nur eine Geldstrafe im Strafverfahren? Das wäre ein Freifahrtschein - jeder, der etwas länger an seiner Dissertation o.ä. könnte dann mal plagiieren und es versuchen, damit durch zu kommen. Wenn er erwischt wird, dann sagen alle diese Plagiatoren natürlich nur eines: Übersicht verloren. Wenn das Schule macht, dann hat plötzlich jeder Täter irgendwo und irgendwie die Übersicht verlorgen. Der Dieb hat dann einfach beim Umgang mit fremden Eigentum die Übersicht verloren und gedacht, dass es seines Wäre, weil er das gleiche irgendwo auch hätte. Der Mörder hätte gar nicht jemanden töten wollen, er wollte nur einen Warnschuss abgeben, hatte aber den Überblick verloren, wo sich das Opfer befand. Der Betrüger hätte den Betrogenen gar nicht schädigen wollen, er hatte nur die Übersicht verloren und statt etwas Positiven dem Betrogenen "ohne Absicht" etwas Negatives angedreht. Bei den vorgenannten Beispielen handelt es sich um kurze Momente, in den vielleicht schon mal ein Irrtum auftreten könnte, weil die Übersicht gefehlt hat. Aber bei zu Guttenberg ging es über 7 Jahre. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass Guttenberg ganz genau wußte, was er tat. Denn wenn ich fast alles abschreibe, dann weiß ich am Ende der Arbeit ganz genau, dass ich mit den wenigen Zitaten nur einen Teil gekennzeichnet habe. Und dann weiß ich auch, dass ich nun einen Sack voller Plagiate abgebe. "Die Übersicht verloren" hat man in so einem Fall nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, nämlich ob man nun plagiiert hat oder nicht, sondern damit ist gemeint, dass Guttenberg bei dieser riesigen Anzahl von Plagiaten die Übersicht darüber verloren hat, wo überall die Plagiate sind. Soviel zum Thema "ohne Absicht". 188.105.53.255 03:30, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorry, aber werter 188.105.53.255 das sehe ich nicht so. Jeder, der schon einmal eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit verfasst hat, weis wie schnell man die Übersicht verlieren kann. Die meisten haben doch ihre Arbeiten über Jahre in Vollzeit geschrieben, dass ist überhaupt kein Kunststück, im Gegenteil. Ich möchte Sie sehen, wie Sie nach einem 8-12 Stunden Arbeitstag noch an Ihrer Disse arbeiten. Ich glaube, dass das wohl 80% überhaupt nichts zu stande bringen würden. Ich möchte hier nix beschönigen, nur etwas Korrektness sollte schon sein. Also bei aller Kritik, sollte man von seinem hohen Roß schon runterkommen, bevor jemand auf die Idee kommt einem auch Verfehlungen nachzuweisen. 80.133.82.102 03:57, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ________________________ @Themenstarter: Streng genommen stimmt Ihre Aussage nicht, dass feststehe, KTG habe "mit voller Absicht Texte übernommen und eingepasst". Ich darf nur an die diversen Ghostwriter-Theorien, auch hier im Forum, erinnern. Einige davon haben meiner Meinung nach sehr stichhaltige Argumente, die einige Merkwürdigkeiten in KTGs Verhalten gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit gut erklären könnten. Natürlich hat KTG schlußendlich seinen (zu der Zeit noch) guten Namen unter das Werk gesetzt und die Sache voll zu verantworten, ob er die Plagiate nun selbst eingefügt hat oder alles nur "Auftragsarbeit" war. @80.133.82.102: Ich glaube, wer nur halbwegs während des Studiums gelernt hat, wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten, hat auch halbwegs Ordnung in seiner Literatur, sei es nun mit einer speziellen Literaturverwaltung oder einer einfachen Exceltabelle. Mag sein, dass man des öfteren das Gefühl hat, den Überblick zu verlieren, aber so überarbeitet oder - Entschuldigung - so geistig umnachtet, dass man anfängt, Abschnitte fremder Texte ohne Kennzeichnung in den eigenen 1:1 zu kopieren oder abzuschreiben, kann wohl keiner sein. So weit reicht zumindest mein Vorstellungsvermögen nicht. Außerdem, wenn Sie schreiben, dass das Verfassen einer Arbeit in Vollzeit "überhaupt kein Kunststück, im Gegenteil" ist (ich habe da im übrigen ganz andere Erfahrungen), dann müßte es doch auch relativ problemlos in "Teilzeit", also abends nach einem 8-12 h Tag, möglich sein, oder?? Jedenfalls ohne so gravierende Mängel, wie es bei KTGs Diss. geschehen ist. Oder gehört KTG dann wohl doch zu den von Ihnen proklamierten 80 %, die das Verfassen einer Diss in "Teilzeit" nicht hinkriegen? Hat ihm vielleicht die (rechtzeitige) Einsicht dazu gefehlt? Der eine oder andere hier sitzt möglicherweise auf einem hohen Roß. Diese Maßstäbe hat KTG meiner Meinung nach aber zu einem Großteil selbst gesetzt (Stichworte "Aufrichtigkeit", "Ehrlichkeit", "Redlichkeit", aber auch "in mühevollster sic! Kleinarbeit"). PEI 95.91.88.202 05:37, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------------------- @188.105.53.255 Warum ist es Ihnen und so vielen hier eigentlich so wichtig, dass Ihre Mutmaßungen des Vorsatzes/der Absicht zutreffen? Warum können Sie das nicht den zuständigen Behörden überlassen. Hier wollte geholfen werden bei der Plagiatsaufdeckung. Aber was wirklich strafbar ist, wird doch nach anderen Kriterien entschieden. Nicht jede Umformulierung ist eine Verschleierung. Nicht jedes Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt. Nicht jedes Plagiat führt zu einer Strafbarkeit. Da ist noch so vieles offen und nicht bedacht worden. Und zum Glück dürfen nicht Sie entscheiden. Da hat unser Rechtsstaat mein Vertrauen. Dass so viele auf Guttenplag vertraut haben, obwohl diese "Helfer" hier sich in der Anonymität verstecken (warum wohl?), zeigt viel von unserer Gesellschaft. Da graut es mir. Heute steht die Unredlichkeit bei Dissertationen am öffentlichen Pranger, Vorverurteilungen werden Tür und Tor geöffnet. Ob Gutenplag nicht am Ende zur Verantwortung gezogen wird, ist auch noch offen. Ich hoffe, es finden sich aufrichtige und mutige Juristen, sich mit diesem hier auseinanderzusetzen. Wo bleiben die Rechte der hier Vorgeführten? Was kommt nach den Dissertastionen? Wer hat seinen Ehepartner betrogen und will sich in der Politik einen Namen machen. Kann man dem noch glauben? Wer schnüffelt hier und beruft sich auf sein Christentum? Hier wird Unredlichkeit mit Mord verglichen. Nur ein Beispiel von meinem Vorredner, aber es zeigt die grenzenlose Vorverurteilung. Für so manchen hier ist das Ergebnis klar: Vorsatz. Und danach wird alles eingeordnet. Man zelebriert sich hier. Man recherchiert, wieviel Macht doch hier zusammen gekommen ist. Wie würstchenhaft ist das denn? Redlichkeit der Wissenschaft? Gehen Sie mal in sich, warum Sie alle das hier mitmachen. Und prüfen Sie mal Ihre Schadenfreude, die Häme, die Sie empfinden, die Genugtuung, wenn Guttenplag mal wieder irgendwo erwähnt wird. Hieraus kann man lernen, wie Menschen im Zeitalter des Internets miteinander umgehen. Sollten nicht auch die Ehemänner, die ihre Kinder und Frauen schlagen, keine Professoren sein? Fehlt denen nicht die Charakterstärke, junge Menschen zu führen? Wo wollen Sie jetzt Grenzen ziehen? Wie dürfen Politiker sein? Wie Professoren? Warum wird die Redlichekti der Wissenschaft gerade an der Dissertation eines Politikersaufgemacht? Wieviel Neid auf diesen Menschen steckt dahinter? Warum fängt man nicht mit den Profs selbst an, die die Arbeit anderer klauen. Und das ist Usus! Warum konnte gerade dieser Guttenberg Sie so aufregen und nicht die immense tatsächliche Unredlichkeit in unserer Wissenschaft? Diese neue öffentliche Jagd auf Fehler von Menschen ist keine tolle Sache, das werden Sie bald entdecken. Und wer andere öffentlich vorverurteilt hat, sollte dann bitte zur strafrechtlichen Verantwortung gezogen werden. GF (unter dem Kürzel habe ich bisher gepostet) 80.142.194.157 10:19, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) _________________________________ @GF "...Hier wird Unredlichkeit mit Mord verglichen. Nur ein Beispiel von meinem Vorredner, aber es zeigt..." Ich glaube, ich bin ihr Vorredner. Könnten Sie mir, bitteschön, 'mal genau aufzeigen, wo ich in meinem Posting Unredlichkeit mit Mord verglichen habe!!!!??? PEI --95.91.81.176 15:31, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------------- Ja, das mache ich gerne. Ihre Beispielsfälle insgesamt einschließlich Hinweis zum Mord finde ich unpassend. Die stehen doch in Ihrem Text. GF 80.142.194.157 18:14, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ------------------- "Warum ist es Ihnen und so vielen hier eigentlich so wichtig, dass Ihre Mutmaßungen des Vorsatzes/der Absicht zutreffen?" Warum? Weil es anders denkunmöglich ist und eine Zumutung für den gesunden Menschenverstand. Weil ich genug davon habe, mich ständig beschwindeln zu lassen mit irgendwelchen abstrusen Verharmlosungsversuchen. "Übersicht verloren" ist abstrus. Sowas von! "Warum können Sie das nicht den zuständigen Behörden überlassen." Warum? Weil es Bereiche gibt, in denen ich meinem eigenen Verstand mehr trauen kann als "den Behörden". Weil ich weniger behördengläubig bin als Sie mir das wünschen. "Nicht jede Umformulierung ist eine Verschleierung." Doch, wenn die Quelle unzureichend oder gar nicht genannt ist. "Nicht jedes Werk ist urheberrechtlich geschützt." Doch. Jedes. Anders als bei Patenten, die zum Schutz angemeldet werden, ist ein geistiges, künstlerisches, wissenschaftliches, mit Farben, Tönen, Worten oder sonstwie erstelltes eigenes Werk per se urheberrechtlich geschützt. Es muss kein Vermerk "Copyright by Autor Heinz Michelmeyer" dabeistehen. Es muss noch nicht einmal veröffentlicht sein. "Da hat unser Rechtsstaat mein Vertrauen." Meins auch, im Prinzip, aber nicht blind und nicht immer. "Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser." Oder: "Trau, schau wem." Eine Tatsachenfeststellung oder eine Zeugenaussage ist keine Vorverurteilung. Es ist ein Weg der Wahrheitsfindung. Manchmal ist eine Beweislast erdrückend. "Ich hoffe, es finden sich aufrichtige und mutige Juristen". Hoffen wir das Beste. "Wo bleiben die Rechte der hier Vorgeführten?" Dort, wo sie immer sind. Bei öffentlichen Dingen im öffentlichen Raum. "Dissertastionen?" Ja, da gebe ich Ihnen völlig Recht. Dissertastionen sind das. Oder Desastertiosen. "Man recherchiert, wieviel Macht doch hier zusammen gekommen ist. Wie würstchenhaft ist das denn?" Sachlich ist das. Dokumentation ist das. "Würstchenhaft" ist beleidigend. Nur mal so nebenbei gesagt. Und wenn ein armes Würstchen einen kleinen Zipfel von Wahrheit erkennt, dann ist es gut, wenn es nicht in den Gedärmen eines reichen Fünf-Gänge-Verdauers plattgewalzt wird, der die Wahrheitssuche oder den Wunsch nach Erkenntnis gleich mit platt walzt. Und ja: es freut mich, wenn die "Redlichkeit der Wissenschaft" nicht vollständig durch Einflußreiche Fünf-Gänge-Verdauer verwurstet wird. Sowas ärgert nämlich jeden ehrlichen fleißigen Menschen. Und was Guttenberg und andere von sich geben, klingt wie eine Ehrabschneidung für jeden ehrlichen fleißigen Menschen. Ob Wissenschaftlicher oder nicht. Ob "armes Würstchen" oder nicht. (Wissenschaftler und armes Würstchen muss sich nicht ausschließen.) Und nein: ich bin nicht neidisch auf ererbtes Geld oder Aussehen oder Medienecho. Die Reichen und Schönen der "Frau im Spiegel" oder ähnlicher Erzeugnisse mögen sich von mir aus bespiegeln, bis sie noch schöner werden. Aber die Wissenschaft sollen sie für ihre Selbstbespiegelei nicht verwursten dürfen.